Night and Day (1946 film) Credits
Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney presents *"Night and Day" *In Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *With The Talents of: **Cary Grant as Cole Porter **Alexis Smith as Linda Lee Porter **Selena Royle as Kate Porter **Henry Stephenson as Omar Cole **Jane Wyman as Gracie Harris **Dorothy Malone as Nancy **Eve Arden as Gabrielle **Ginny Simms as Carole Hill **Paul Cavanagh as Bart McClelland **Tom D'Andrea as Tommy **Victor Francen as Anatole Giron **Alan Hale Sr. as Leon Dowling **Mary Martin as June **Sig Ruman as Wilowski **Donald Woods as Ward Blackburn **Monty Woolley as Jeff **Carlos Ramírez as specialty singer **Estelle Sloan as specialty dancer **George Zoritch as specialty dancer **Adam Di Gatano as specialty dancer **Jane Di Gatano as specialty dancer **Milada Mladova as specialty dancer **Herman Bing as Ladisaus Smedick - 2nd 'Peaches' *Story: Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Johnny Jensen, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Ed Penner, Dick Kelsey, Jim Bodrero, Roy Williams, Jesse Marsh, Erwin Graham, Xavier Atencio *Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Elmer Plummer, John Hench *Supervising Animators: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Character Animation: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo, Sam Stimson, Thomas Golden, Reuben Grossman, Lod Rossner, George Sheehan, Dick Williams, Hal Seeger, Winfield Hoskins, George Waiss, Anthony Di Paola, John Walworth, Bill Littlejohn, Tony Pabian, Don Williams, Stephen Muffati, Ed Love, Michael Lah, Seymour Kneitel, Ben Clopton, Bernard Garbutt, Frank Kelling, Lillian Friedman *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Andy Engman, Brad Case, Don Patterson *Layout: Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Al Zinnen, Ed Benedict, Charles Philippi, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, Charles Payzant, John Niendorff *Color Consultant: Mique Nelson *Background: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer, Merle Cox, Jimi Trout *Music Directors: Scott Bradley, Charles Wolcott *Associates: Ken Darby, Oliver Wallace, Edward Plumb, Paul Smith *Songs **"I'm in Love Again" – sung and danced by Jane Wyman **"Bulldog, Bulldog" – sung by Cary Grant and male chorus **"In the Still of the Night" – sung by Dorothy Malone (dubbed by Bobbie Canvin) and chorus **"Old Fashioned Garden" – sung by Cary Grant and Selena **"You've Got That Thing" – sung by Paula Drew, Pat Clark and Jane Harker **"Let's Do It, Let's Fall in Love" – sung by Jane Wyman **"You Do Something to Me" – sung and danced by Jane Wyman and chorus **"I'm Unlucky at Gambling" – sung by Eve Arden **"Miss Otis Regrets" – sung by Monty Woolley (as himself) **"I Wonder What's Become of Sally" – sung by Ginny Simms **"What Is This Thing Called Love?" – sung by Ginny Simms **"I've Got You Under My Skin" – sung by Ginny Simms and danced by Adam Di Gatano and Jane Di Gatano **"Rosalie" – sung by chorus **"Night and Day" – sung by Bill Days **"Just One of Those Things" – sung by Ginny Simms and danced by Estelle Sloan with chorus **"You're the Top" – sung by Ginny Simms and Cary Grant **"I Get a Kick Out of You" – sung by Ginny Simms and danced by chorus **"Easy to Love" – sung by chorus **"My Heart Belongs to Daddy" – sung by Mary Martin (as herself, the original 1938 Broadway performer) and chorus **"Do I Love You?" – a few lines, by "rehearsing" background singer **"Don't Fence Me In" – a few lines, in short clip from 1944 movie Hollywood Canteen, sung by Roy Rogers **"Begin the Beguine" – sung by Carlos Ramírez and danced by George Zoritch and Milada Mladova with chorus **"Bulldog, Bulldog" (reprise) – sung by chorus **"Night and Day" (reprise) – sung by chorus ***by: Ray Gilbert, Eliot Daniel, Allie Wrubel, Bobby Worth *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Titles by: Saul Bass *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: C.O. Slyfield, Robert O. Cook *Sound Effects Editor: Fred MacAlpin *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Copyright MCMXLVI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 8282 *RCA Sound System *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Produced by: Fred Qrimby *Directed by: Tex Avery *Production Supervisor: Joe Grant Ending Titles *The End *CAST: **Cary Grant as Cole Porter **Alexis Smith as Linda Lee Porter **Selena Royle as Kate Porter **Henry Stephenson as Omar Cole **Jane Wyman as Gracie Harris **Dorothy Malone as Nancy **Eve Arden as Gabrielle **Ginny Simms as Carole Hill **Paul Cavanagh as Bart McClelland **Tom D'Andrea as Tommy **Victor Francen as Anatole Giron **Alan Hale Sr. as Leon Dowling **Mary Martin as June **Sig Ruman as Wilowski **Donald Woods as Ward Blackburn **Monty Woolley as Jeff **Carlos Ramírez as specialty singer **Estelle Sloan as specialty dancer **George Zoritch as specialty dancer **Adam Di Gatano as specialty dancer **Jane Di Gatano as specialty dancer **Milada Mladova as specialty dancer **Herman Bing as Ladisaus Smedick - 2nd 'Peaches' Category:Famous Studios Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G